


Okay, so this is my younger half brother

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a good brother, Eli is Adrien’s half brother, F/M, Marinette is good future sister-in-law material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Elias Agreste is Adrien’s unknown little six-year-old half brother, the son of Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sanceour. When Adrien meets his little brother, he decides a family member has to be there for the little boy since nobody else will be.





	1. Meet Elias, Adrien

Adrien had gotten home from a photo shoot to be sent to his room by his father, once again. He could hear Nathalie and Gabriel talking downstairs like he didn’t exist. Plagg flew out from his pocket. “Oh, where art thou, my beloved Camembert?”  
“Plagg, can you go and hide, hear them and tell me what they’re saying?”  
Plagg looked surprised at his Chosen’s desire, but obeyed. When he came back, Plagg didn’t look happy. “They’re talking about sending you off with a relative since your father doesn’t want you as his responsibility.”  
There was a knock on the door and Plagg hid in his Camembert stash. Nathalie came in and Adrien looked at her with his full attention. “Come on, Adrien.”  
The teen followed her and was lead to his father’s office where there was a young child, probably still in Elementary school. “Adrien, this is Elias, your half brother. It was the product of a drunken mistake between Nathalie and me. We’re having it stay at our house from now on because nobody will take it in.”  
Adrien was angry with his father. This kid was born when his mother was here. But, looking at the kid, seriously, he was only a kindergartner, playing by himself with a toy car. It wasn’t the kid’s fault. And, his father and Nathalie weren’t going to be good parents, and someone had to be a family member to him, so Adrien walked to the kid and sat next to him. “Elias? I’m your older brother, Adrien.”  
“Can you call me Eli?”  
“Yes, of course, Eli.” Adrien smiled. “Do you want to go to my room? I have some video games in there or we could play with cars.”  
“Do you have car video games?” Eli asked, hopefully.  
“Of course I do.”  
“Yay!” The kid held Adrien’s hand as they walked back upstairs.

It was about two hours later when Eli got bored. “I want to go outside!”  
“Um, okay.” Adrien ran downstairs with Eli right behind him. “Father, can I take Eli to the park?”  
“Your bodyguard can drive you two there.” Gabriel said. Translation: yes, so long as I don’t have to be a parent to you or Eli. Adrien sat in the back with his brother. “Can we play there?”  
“Yeah, there’s also a carousel at the park, if you want to go on that.”  
“YEAH!” Eli yelled. He grinned up at Adrien. “You’re my big brother best friend!”


	2. Adrien, I need your attention 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to school, only to realize someone followed him.

Last night, when the two got back, they had eaten, then started to get ready for bed. Eli had come into Adrien's room. "Adrien, can I sleep in here tonight?"   
"Yeah, sure." Adrien wasn't surprised by the request, but it did make him ask, "Has anyone ever given you as much attention as I have?"  
"No, mommy and daddy hate me and the mean aunt I was with hurt me and called me a mistake. The kids at school bullied me and said I couldn't go to their birthday party. You're the best, big bestest brother!" Eli hugged him. Adrien smiled and hugged back.

The next morning, Adrien hurried to school, saying a quick goodbye to Eli. He ran into the school and had gotten through three classes when he heard. "ADRIEN! ADRIEN! ADRIEN!"   
Eli sprinted up to his brother and hugged the older boy. "Eli, I thought you were in school."  
"Nope, I ran away!"  
"Who is this?"   
Adrien recognized the sound of a liar anywhere. He grabbed Eli and held onto him like he would protect his younger brother at all costs (which he would). "My younger brother." He said.  
"Who's this? I hate her."  
"This is Lila. She's part of my class."  
"Please promise me you won't marry her. She looks evil! I hate her!"  
Adrien was seriously trying not to laugh at Lila's expression. "I promise, kiddo."  
Lila spun on her heel and stormed off. Alya and Nino dragged Marinette over. "H-hi, A-Adrien, i-is this your b-brother? He's so c-cute a-and, um, well, uh, I was, uh, wondering if w-we could take him to theparkwithManonandChrisandEttaandElla?"  
"This is Marinette, Eli. And those two over there are Alya and Nino."  
"Adrien?" Eli whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to marry this girl. I want her as my sister-in-law."  
"Wh-what?" Adrien and Marinette blushed. Alya and Nino nodded seriously. "This kid is the wisest person we have ever met. He knows what's up." Nino was dead serious.  
"Yes I do. I am very smart, right Adrien?"  
"Yep." Adrien said.  
"So, can you marry her right now?"  
They went even more red, if that was possible. Alya and Nino were shaking with laughter at the future married couple blushing and Eli's seriousness. "Um, not right now, Eli."


End file.
